One's fate is One's destiny
by MiyukoLove
Summary: Meroko decided to finally be free from Izumi, but she has bumped into a few little problems. For everyone to be happy, they will need to find out how to reach eternal happiness. New characters join the mission and have a VERY important role to help Meroko and Izumi be together. Other people will be in the story! Mitsuki and Takuto might come up a few times.
1. Somthing :)

**I am starting to write a new story for all of you people to read and check! So, I am beginner and if I make grammar mistakes, please feel free to say it. **

**Although, don't be very critical about my writing, and I am flexible to take some of your suggestions for me to improve my skills. **

_**Disclaimer: I**_** do not own Full moon wo sagashite!**

* * *

One boy and one girl, sitting on a rock made of unknown material, said to bring good fortune to those who touch it. What the two humans had to do, it was their destiny.

_Somewhere on top of a hill... _

" I cannot believe you would do this to me again! After all we went through, you think you can just walk away as if it wasn't a big deal for you!"

"It isn't. You will never change, and so will I. Wait for what is going to happen, you will run up to me and beg me to came back."

" ... I thought you would change but I was wrong, like always..."

Izumi turned his head and faced Meroko, and he told himself she was just kidding around.

" My years of being with you, following you, hoping one day, I could finally be loved. It's done. That is all. Goodbye, Izumi._.. Forever._"

He looked away for a second, and once he realized what he has done, she was gone, for good.

_No more running back to him, there is no use for coming back and having a crappy day because of him, _Meroko stopped for a while and gazed upon two humans. She tilted her head, and really had no reason to even bother the miserable couple, yet, they reminded her of Izumi since they were unhappy just like him. _Maybe I could use a break... _When Meroko went down, the girl quickly stared at Meroko, and amazed by what she was witnessing now.

"What are you?!" Meroko jumped with shock. How in the world could another human see her? The shinigami tip-toed backwards slowly, making sure she didn't grab anymore attention than she should have. " You do know there is a bear right behind you, right?" Meroko twisted her feet to the left spotting a grizzly bear asleep, ready to rip their prey if they dare to awake such a beast. A blonde male snapped out of his trance, and wondered what was wrong with Arlett.

" Arlett, who's your weird friend over there?"

" What do you mean 'weird friend'? For your information, I am a shinigami!"

"A Shinigami? I heard of those, only because of my partner here." Arlett had stood straight and tall before she hit Joshua's head. " Who said I was your partner?! Sorry about him, he's crazy if he doesn't get enough of his daydreams." Meroko bit her lip. The boy next to her was blonde headed, exactly like Izumi, but for whatever Meroko had inside of her, he was different. _Much _more different. " Can I say something before any of you get injured and possibly have me take you to the hospital, are you guys... um..."

The question wasn't rare for the two teenagers. After all, there might have been at least millions of people who asked the same freaking question and made Arlett want to hide under her pillow. As for Joshua, he got pleased by the observations and guesses made by the strangers. " The answer to your question is simple. NO." Meroko felt awkward for thinking about the relationship the two could have had. At the same moment, she became relieved but didn't know why. " Oh my gosh! How rude of us to not even introduce ourselves! Better to start now to not have start at all, he he. My name is Arlett! A-R-L-E-T-T with no E. Many people get confuse on the spelling. The boy next to me is Joshua. I am grateful for meeting him once more since I moved to a new school and lucky bumped into him. The look on my face was priceless."

" I have to agree on it. When I saw her face, my expression was same as her. God granted my wish to meet her again and I did my best to get all the data about Arlett to keep in contact."

" It's true! He questioned me nonstop! But in the end, it was worth my time to still see his face. His beautiful, gentle, warm loving face, personality and smile..." Joshua felt the same way. His life could not be complete without her being on his arm, clinging and laughing. The joy she put made him feel special in every way known to humanity. She cried when he cried and smiled when he smiled. Arlett would try her best not to become distance from him, and he wouldn't change a thing about her. If she was rude or mean, he knew she didn't mean it. Her mind will mess up but it is what he loves so much. No one, no one can replace her, ever.

" Joshua? Are you daydreaming again? Boy, I can understand. I love daydreaming. Imagining everything that comes to mind, what a wonderful feeling and wishing it could one day become true." The girl in shinigami form couldn't believe how much Arlett had in common with her. Well, just the daydreaming. Her friend, Joshua, was definitely the opposite of Izumi.

In all her life, Meroko has finally found her new lover...


	2. One way ticket to a crazy dream! :O

**Miyuko (nickname): So I got some review for this story and thank you all for your lovely review :3! I am going to continue this story because I love it soooooo much! The NEXT chapter has a bit of Izumi in it and you'll see what will happen next ;) But not this one. **

**Meroko: Why are you making me see Izumi so soon? **

**Miyuko: How did you... Never mind. I am just going to add Izumi's thoughts in here for our viewers. **

**Izumi: You don't have any. **

**Miyuko: I know that, but maybe one day I will have some... Wait a minute! Other people are reading my story so they count! **

**Izumi: *Coughs* Yeah right **

**Miyuko: . Y U mean? **

**Meroko: Are we going to continue the story now? **

**Miyuko: Guess we should. Sorry for it being short. Next time it will be longer! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: ****(Izumi and Meroko)****MiyukoLove doesn't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite! **

* * *

_Joshua... I know it is not a Japanese name, and he is probably an American of some sort. Maybe he is into Japanese girls, I hope_.

"Meroko? Um... Hello? Is anyone in there? Huh, guess not." Arlett circled around Meroko, wondering why the girl didn't look at her when she was talking. One of the world's greatest mysteries. Joshua decided to get a bucket of water and put a few ice cubes in them.

" What are you gonna do with that bucket?" Joshua smiled gently and splashed cold water on Meroe's face.

" Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! W-what happened? Why am I wet and feel so cold?"

" I don't know, maybe because _someone_ had an idea of waking up a person with liquid in low pressure."

Joshua whistled as if he did not know what Arlett was talking about. " Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything."

" There's a first." Arlett walked up to Joshua and whispered one word, and had an effect on Joshua. They both nodded their heads in agreement. Meanwhile, Meroko had gotten lost in her own mind. _Those two kids are like a married couple, how cute... W-wait a minute! What am I saying!? This is crazy talk, I have to keep calm or otherwise I will get all mixed up and exploded! _

" Hey, I need to tell Meroko something."

" You're just saying that to weasel out of this conversation!" Joshua ignored the last comment and went on to have a chat with the girl in the pink hair.

" Meroko, I need to tell you a secret, between you and me. It is important." Blood began to boil in excitement, blushing in a deep bloody color.

" O-okay..." The Sagashite followed the young man to an empty room, feeling a bit hopeful for three words to come out and make Meroko's day.

" I wanted to say three words to you the first time I met you..." Meroko was in heaven, everything was going according to her plan.

" Y-yes J-Joshua?" Her eyelashes fluttered, a simple flirt towards him.

" I ..."

" Yes?" She leaned closer to him slowly.

" I ... I need help"

" HUH?" A cricket in the background made it's noise over and over, adding an awkward mood.

" You heard me. I NEED your help."

" Oh, okay!" On the outside, Meroko seem fine, but in the inside, she was flooding her orgasms because of tears.

" Please don't tell Arlett why I need help."

" Why not?"

" She is a delicate flower, and if I tell her about my problems, my needs, she would crumble by the responsibility."

Meroko blinked. She did not know how much Arlett meant to Joshua. The true was hurtful, but she didn't give up, just yet. It took a long time to find a new boy to love and this is not going to fail, wishes won't escape. He was a trophy, not like Izumi who treated her badly.

" Alright. Go on."

Joshua sigh but lifted up his head, showing the depression in his eyes.

" A few days a ago, before you showed up, I had a dream. It was more like a nightmare. Everything was murky, and bitter cold down to the last warmth I had. The place reeked of death, more or so. I thought I've died but then I saw a decreasing size flame at the corner of my eye. A small yet warm candle, calling me. My body felt ethereal, I could surely have trip to the ground and not rise up by foot. Though, I had passion, I walked at my pace through thick air. Nothing could distract me from getting to my destination. Everything, obscured, now little light could reflect off my eye to give color for me to visualize. Before I even contacted the candle, my ears rang. A soft snivel filled the room. How I wanted to ignore the sob, but I was not cold-hearted. My senses kept telling me, _go on, don't turn back. _Couldn't a gentleman assist someone in need? In my eyes, it was the right thing to do, but on the other, it was a mistake. My head swung to the indication where the howl was heard.

" There, the child on her legs, clinging to the floor. She was a girl. Funny on her appearances, she looked familiar to one girl I know in love. My steps were not silent, but it didn't matter. I had to save her from the penetrating chill around her and I. The female faced me, she had her full perception on me. With my phenomenon, she picked herself up, as if she did it effortlessly. Thinking she would fall, the effeminate human bolted, approaching me closer. The girl bounced and clasped on my chest. Her soul seemed propitious, I fell for it. Her maneuver was clever, I got to give her credit, but I didn't relish her conspiracy.

"The bitch yanked me into hell. I became ignited by her manipulation to catch on fire. The affliction eating my mind was a sign of delinquent since I knew well, my instincts were never fallacious. The responsibility for trusting myself should have not been damaged. I was debilitate. Contrition made me disappear and I was gone. How could I go back to my suspension of consciousness? So, here I am, asking you with an inquisitive feeling, what does this meaning?"

"... Wow."

" ... After I explained what occurred, this is all you have to respond?"

Meroko only blinked, she never had known what a geek this guy was. What else could she have said?

" No, it's not that. You just used _really_ big words. Are you a geek or something?" Joshua, of course, didn't look offended by her. He was honor on the title "geek."

" Why, yes I am. It doesn't affect me much. I will try to use smaller words. I've work hard all my life to get where I am now. The days of having some knowledge does come handy but I haven't yet completed my goal. My promise to my mother, I would make her proud by finding meaning to life. I can't live for no reason and I try to find one. Sometimes, searching a reason is one of my quest I have to do in this world. Don't you ever wonder if one day, you find your purpose of living where you are? There is an explanation why you exist now."

Sagashite don't whimper must, but Meroko was an acceptation. She bawled her eyes out. Why didn't she understand this? All her days of looking high and low for a person to love, and now, he showed her the light to life. A way to over come anything when everyone goes against you. It is not the end but the beginning of something new? Is it? Another clue to discover what Meroko can do.

" The person who's most capable of greatness is Arlett. She doesn't realized it yet but soon, she will. Her nagging of not being good enough at anything is getting boring. The excuses she uses are almost the same. I quote, 'That girl is way too good. I can't beat her. The drawing is fantastic and look at mines, dull and not as detailed as her art work! I am no good at this.' Or 'They say I am a _great_ writer but I'm not! I don't have any writing skills what so ever! Just read all of their pieces. It is one thousand times better than mines.' Arlett always put her masterpieces down and later, throw them into the trash. She would care nothing if they burn up. I don't like to see her negative attitude, especially when it makes her lose all hope in her presence. If anyone says they are better at her, Arlett can only agree. One day, her spirit won't crush, and Arlett will scream at the person for claim such a false act. I can dream of it now, but some do say, ' Dreams come true.' "

Joshua felt pleased with himself. Then he remembered why he was talking to Meroko.

" What does my dream mean? We got off topic."

" Oh... To be honest I am not sure. Maybe you should talk with Arlett about your nightmare, believe in her. The worries you have aren't as bad as Arlett's if she sees you like this." Meroko smiled. Joshua nodded his head and went off.

" Meroko, I can I say something?"

" Sure."

" You are not annoying like Izumi said you were. You are actually a pretty cool girl."

" Really? Thanks!"

" I have to remind you, Arlett and I are going to school tomorrow so you'll be left alone okay?"

" Alright. I could use some me time."

The boy expressed friendliness, walking to the direction where Arlett was waiting.

_Joshua is a nice male friend. He'll be my boyfriend soon... Even if he mentioned Izumi... Wait, what did he just say? How-w d-did h-he ?! _

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Izumi talked to Joshua! This is bad, very bad! What am I support to do about it! Cry while they have boy conversations that in clued girls and ... OH NO! Izumi knows me too well he'll probably tell him every secret he knows about me! I can't let just stand here and play dumb, I have to stop this before Izumi gives anymore private information!"

Meroko scurried to the forest and planned what she should do the next day, but what she didn't realize, she was watch.

" Me-chan, Me-chan, haven't you learned anything at all. Good thing I found you when you screamed, or other wise I wouldn't know what to tell Joshua. Good luck, you'll need it."

He flew into the pink bright sky and hid his dog ear.

* * *

**Miyuko: I bet we all know who he is. So...**

**Meroko: So what? **

**Miyuko: You guys are so mean! **

**Izumi: We don't know what you're talking about. **

**Miyuko: What do you think of my story? **

**Meroko: I love it! **

**Izumi: I plainly hate it. **

**Miyuko: Hate is such a strong word. **

**Isamu: What's up Miyuko? **

**Miyuko: EEEEIK! How did you come here? **

**Isamu: Idk. I can come up when I want to, apparently. **

**Miyuko: ... No comment. **

**Brandon: Miyuko! Long time, no see! **

**Kiki: KILL!KILL! I will destroy all you people! Stay away **

**Raichu:*sucks on a pacifier* **

**Izumi: What is up with all these random people? **

**Miyuko: They are not random. I know these people for you information! **

**Meroko: Really? Who's the cute brunette? **

**Miyuko: You mean Brandon? *giggles* **

**Meroko: Yay! **

**Miyuko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL! He isn't cute! **

**Brandon: ... I love you. **

**Meroko: You just met me, but okay**

**Miyuko: ... Okay, enough with you people. **

**Brandon: But- **

**Isamu: Remember, she is not happy for what you did! **

**Meroko: I'm so lost **

**Izumi: Me too. **

**Miyuko: We will keep talking about this another time, for now, PLZ review! **

**Izumi & Meroko: Review! **

**Brandon and Isamu growling at each other: Yeah, REVIEW! **

**Isamu: Click the amazing button! **

**Miyuko: You know you want to! **


	3. How could this happen?

**Miyuko: Guys! How you doin'? **

**Isamu: Improper grammar **

**Miyuko: Don't care~ :) **

**Meroko: A new update again? **

**Miyuko: Yesh :3 **

**Meroko: But you took soooooo long!**

**Miyuko: I know but there have been many projects to be done, field trips to be in, dances & ceremonies,and after school is over, I'll have free time.**

**Izumi: I agree with Isamu. Your grammar is terrible. **

**Miyuko: And yet, I don't care :p ... One of you do the disclaimer! **

**Isamu: MiyukoLove doesn't own _Full wo sagashite! _**

* * *

" Arlett! Where are you! ARLETT!"

" A-achoo!" The young male looked at the east and found Arlett on her knees, hiding in the bushes. _Typical, she does this all the time. _

" Arlett, you know your disguise doesn't work now, right?"

" Darn! You are no fun. " She leaped out, landing perfectly on the ground with one of her feet. Her face seemed irritated. The bush was a great place to surprise Joshua, but he had to ruin her prank. _Stupid Joshua, can't he act like a normal fourteen-year-old boy? One who enjoys to get muddy and run around? Mostly likely, no. _Arlett wanted him to act immature with her. So what if she looks like a complete imbecile, at least she is fun.

" Hey, Joshua?"

" Yeah?"

" Can I ask you a question?"

" I don't know, _can_ you?" How annoying. Boys will be boys.

" You know exactly what I mean."

" Do I?"

" Stop with the sarcasm!" Joshua stood there, and knew not to push her too far or otherwise, things will get ugly.

" Good, I see you understood my frustration. I want to improve my writing and math."

" Hm, okay, and how do I serve your aid?"

" By helping me do my homework!"

" If this is another scam to do your homework, shame on me for falling for that twice."

" Nope. Trust me, I will learn from the master of knowledge and teacher's pet."

" Oka- What do you mean _teacher's pet_? I am not one of those."  
Arlett glanced at him, bewilder. No, she was just looking at a bird with her eyes.

_Back to Meroko, by herself. _

_" Izumi..._ Izumi! I don't believe this! It is a dream, right? Yeah, yeah, all a cracked up fantasy!" Meroko's eye twitched. She didn't know how Izumi could have found Joshua, of all people. Why must her stalker ex be tracking her down and ruin every happy moment she could gain.

" Can anyone hear me! I need an answer to my question! Where the hell are you, Izumi!"

" Right here, Me-chan~"

" EiiiK!"

" What? You screamed all the way to the other side of the Earth." Meroko froze. She shouted out because of her angry, she didn't except him to say anything. _... Ug, why must I be cursed with this stalker! _

" How did you find me?"

"Oh, that. I just stumbled into a human being and decided to talk with the fellow. He seems very nice, but Meroko, you like bad boys don't you? I mean, I was one of your lovers."

Her smirk showed up, getting bigger each time Izmui made a stupid statement.

" Please, I'm over you, and I think you should move on. Go run off with a whore or something. At least she won't get her feelings hurt."

* * *

A clutch reached to a person's heart, increasing the pain as time passed.

" _Eh.."_

Joshua ran towards Arlett, before she sank to the bottom of the floor.

" What's wrong?!"

"..."

" Not again, you don't mean..."

"Y-yes..."

* * *

**Miyuko: The end! Even if it is short. :)**

**Meroko: What! This is not a happy ending. I demand for a real one!**

**Miyuko: ... End of story :)**

**Isamu: Are you kidding me?**

**Miyuko: Nope ;)**

**Izumi: I can't believe I'm saying this but, keep going. I hate this ending.**

**Miyuko: Never! But, maybe I will. **

**Kiki: I abhor the story from the beginning. I liked it like this.**

**Brandon: Me too. No more of this romance stuff.**

**Izumi: Okay! Tell me who they are!**

**Miyuko: Kiki is my sister, Brandon is this annoying guy who broke my heart and Isamu is my friend. Raichu is my sibling as well.**

**Raichu: Yay! Please continue story :'(**

**Miyuko: :'( To you too! REVIEW PORVAROR! **


End file.
